raccoonsfandomcom-20200215-history
Rumours!
Rumours! is the 10th episode of The Raccoons. Plot Cedric and Sophia overhear that royalty is coming to the Evergreen Forest, sending Bert on a quest to become a knight, and leading Cyril to believe that his family title (taken away after his great-great uncle Excalibur Sneer tried to steal the crown jewels) is about to be restored. Unfortunately for both of them, things are not quite what they seem. Characters *The Bears *Bert *Broo *Bullwinkle the Moose (silent cameo) * Cedric * Cyril * Excalibur (silent cameo) * Haggis (silent cameo) * Master of Ceremonies * Melissa * Narrator * The Pigs * Ralph * Sidekick (silent cameo) * Snag * Sophia Songs * Missing It * Sooner or Later (instrumental) * Got Me Singing (instrumental) Trivia * First time we see the Sneer Library, which is inside the Mansion. It has as follows - the complete works of William Shakesneer, the Sneer Dynasty, the Sneer Coat of Arms, Emily Aardvark's etiquette book, and the sword Excalibur Sneer was knighted with. We learn that there is blue blood in the Sneer Family. * We learn that Sophia has a problem with keeping secrets. * This is the first episode where Schaeffer does not appear. He is, however, listed in the voice credits. * During the scene where Ralph and Melissa meet Bert, Cedric and Sophia, an instrumental version of Got Me Singing is heard playing. The sung version would not be heard until the penultimate episode of the following season. * Excalibur Sneer's name is a play on the legendary sword wielded by King Arthur. * First appearance of the Forest Bowl, which is used for various events. * Stock footage from Surprise Attack and Going It Alone! is used in this episode. * Snag buries his bones everywhere around the yard outside the mansion. * In Time Trap, Cyril goes back in time to the moment he was pushed onto the stage and unlike in this episode, he makes a better speech and is Knighted but that turns out to be all a dream. * In one shot where Ralph and Melissa are on stage looking at Cyril, a moose resembling Bullwinkle the Moose from Rocky and Bullwinkle could be seen in the audience. Goofs * Cedric tells Sophia that Excalibur Sneer was Cyril's great-great-great uncle. Cyril, a few minutes later, states that Excalibur was his "great-great" uncle. Quotes (The bears are tidying up Cyril's garden) :Cyril: Can't you bears speed it up? If you were any slower you'd be unionised! I want this mansion to make the Taj Mahal look like a toolshed! :Bert: Now I'll be Sir Bert! Defender of the feeble, champion of the weak and employee of the month! The shining knight of the Evergreen Forest! (One of Cyril's pigs snatches Bert's stuff from him) :Cyril: Make that blazing idiot, bandit face! (Cyril accidentally crashed Melissa and Ralph's play, thinking that the real royal family were showing up) :Ralph: (whispering) What's going on? :Melissa: (whispering) I don't know Ralph. But make like it's part of the play. The show must go on. (Speaks to audience) I have the most wonderful news! The royal family is coming to our forest. :Ralph: The royal family? Coming to our forest? How soon do they arrive? :Cyril: Er, um, I don't know. They should be here in a few minutes... unless they stopped for some last minute shopping! :Ralph: What?! Er, last minute shopping? :Melissa: They're coming to bestow a special honour on one of our own! It's to be a surprise! :Cyril: You're telling me. :Ralph: Er, what brings you, fair knight, to our forest? :Cyril: I was just in the neighbourhood... I er... I just thought I'd drop by. (he slips and falls over, causing the audience to laugh) Gallery Ralph 1.jpg Melissa 2.jpg Cyril 2.jpg C1436590-6B31-4459-8F54-E3E9AF460EB1.png 8A1B2A95-E66F-45AE-A5AB-AF274CBAE91E.png 6BCA6F3D-2EA0-4E6B-AB7A-B7199A699195.jpeg 810D87EE-E7F1-489C-9B54-580E35B5493F.png AB954D05-D2CF-410C-9547-5ECF3E8A524F.png 7BAA08A4-A8CE-46ED-9E71-63233992B4C1.png 092C976D-8735-495B-98A2-739A9F360D90.jpeg 458634E5-5E16-4C49-9941-A881630689FB.png 5401B6D5-3898-400A-B41F-1C74539161C5.png CE950BEB-7629-4EDF-B493-A8CD361CB96E.png 857D29E7-AEF2-4FA4-9541-5042EDDF506A.png CDE32485-7356-47EE-869C-615C8F379466.png 68BBAB12-5FA1-435E-AF59-2896AE62FE65.png B026B890-3070-4CDA-87F1-C996D3D2F00F.png Cedric and Sophia 6.jpg Sophia 6.jpg ExcaliburSneer.jpg Arise, Sir Bert Of Evergreen!.jpg Cedric 2.jpg Cedric and Sophia 7.jpg F11A81F8-D9B0-4BC6-835B-342F41AB8DA1.png 6C91CB4C-12F7-48B5-9029-FBFE6B93E343.jpeg AAF0D98E-D713-4FFB-A7F7-187677DCB337.png Cedric and Sophia 5.jpg 4DD7E5CF-4E9F-48EC-B19E-808CFADB622A.jpeg 2EB6AC36-0C8E-44C6-B61C-B1706841854B.png D0BD6096-F982-42AC-A854-8B65F5A19258.jpeg 1FD965DA-56A2-40E5-819B-7396DB3DFCC9.png 39551C4E-F5A2-4C27-AE6C-8642DC0556BC.png 6D63D490-F091-4144-B9DF-5DC5D60E7A7D.png 5BEE3281-A7D0-4851-A04A-9A0E11312ECD.png 90737935-CFFC-4007-83D6-1180A08860EF.jpeg 88 - Cyril Gets It Right Second Time Round.......png D23C341C-BB23-4877-9D0E-535C1BA92C40.png 75489F96-1C0E-4B07-9798-5BA682502B64.png 5C10538F-4CBC-4334-A10D-F230A4B2C903.png 2280197C-F238-4386-9C06-9C121554D9C7.png 38135EB3-9A67-48ED-BCB7-890F1D5FD9B8.png F5B12301-D17E-45D4-9104-1A25B210884D.png 04F823AE-06FC-4DD1-8C0C-4803FC6AF18C.png BBEA6756-5AF7-493D-A624-7DB0EEFCF7FF.png 010928C5-72E0-44C3-A14F-92322331F2BB.png 38E36123-F21D-49B1-9157-C6ED7822DD70.png A4F8C641-FF4B-491B-835D-D92C4A3F8775.png DE6E0EB6-F0B7-4BD4-8225-62C9287077BD.png FE0EF1D2-84BE-44E3-BAD7-680BF4913F90.png 8BE7D25D-E1B3-40FB-B5EF-37A6AC54B9D1.png Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Episodes